This disclosure relates to devices and methods for the manufacture of chemical and/or biological products Such as biopharmaceuticals using Disposable Containers (DCs). For instance, fermentors or bioreactors commonly provide a reaction vessel for cultivation of microbial organisms or mammalian, insect, or plant cells to produce Such products. This disclosure provides improved systems and parts for use in Such systems (or other systems).